This invention relates to a velocipede and particularly to improvements in the construction of the frame portion of a velocipede which is disposed between the wheels and which has an upper surface forming a seat surface.
Velocipedes now on the market are of various designs. Purchasers are likely to select and buy those they like. Thus, it is often found that one and the same manufacturer produces some velocipedes of different designs in order to meet most of the purchaser's tastes.
To produce velocipedes, first, a design is determined and then molds or tools are prepared to produce corresponding parts. However, such molds or tools are very expensive and many kinds of molds or tools are required to produce a variety of velocipedes, a fact which can be a heavy economic burden to the manufacturer if he fails to find a market for economically feasible number of velocipedes. Nevertheless, it cannot be overlooked that the market is calling for a variety of velocipedes.